Bursting Flame meets Celestial Key
by AnimeStalkerz
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have their first day of school together by bumping into each other near the front school gate. They fall for each other at first sight but Lucy keeps her feelings to herself while Natsu waits for a chance to confess. Can Lucy keep pushing Natsu away even though she knows she has feelings for him? Will Natsu get a chance to confess?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**Natsu's POV**

It's going to be the first day of school today...just great right? Not! Who wants to go to school early? Nobody! It's gonna be that geeky class with all those nerds with no girls worth falling for. I am sooo not looking forward to this. My middle school at least HAD decent people to hang out with. Oh well...it MIGHT not be as bad as I think right? I better get dressed. Bleh, now I'm talking to myself.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

First day of school today. I'm gonna be that lonely geeky nerd no one pays attention to...AGAIN. My only friend will probably be Levy...AGAIN. Not that I mind much, at least I have one other bookworm to spend time with. That bad side is we might not have the same classes. Levy isn't too popular, but it's not like I'me her only friend. I'm not EXACTLY a stalker to her...much. I heard she started going out with Gajeel during the summer...which means less time with me. Kyaa! I'm running late. Better hurry.

* * *

Both Natsu and Lucy hurried to school. Natsu ran to school, Lucy got a lift to school. Lucy headed out of the car, when Natsu came charging straight toward her. Then...they bumped into each other. Natsu was right on top of Lucy now.

"Oh...um...sorry" Natsu quickly stuttered. He looked at who he fell on. It was HOT blonde with a pony tail on the side and glasses.

"Umm...it's okay" she replied. She looked up and noticed the AWESOME muscled teen.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" he introduced.

"Oh, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia" she implied.

"No way! Heartifilia! As in Heartifilia Corps.? I am in so much trouble" he quickly said.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But...um...pink hair" she replied.

"It's salmon" he defended. "Well, nice meeting you. See later?"

"Sure?" Lucy said doubtfully. She was sure she wouldn't even get to SEE or TALK to him again. It was obvious to her he was one of those who EVERY girl fell for first sight. But who knows she thought...Is it everyday a HOT guy bumps into her? They might be destined to meet by fate...

* * *

**A/N Care to leave a review? It's my first fanfic but I support NaLu a lot so...yeah. What did you think? Any suggestions, or comments? What do you think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hecic Day Together

**Natsu's POV**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have stayed and helped her pick up her things, or at least talked to her more. What am I...a moron or what?! First girl I meet here at this new school and I fall in love first sight. Am I dreaming? I'm in bed still right?

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Yo Flame Brain Natsu!" I called from across the hall. Natsu didn't reply, nor bother to even look at me.

What's with Flame Head today? Usually he'd run up to me and punch me for calling him that. He's either dazing in his imagination or just a energy conserving idiot.

I take it he's both. Oh well, we'll see each other again. We ARE the rivals after all, we're bound to run into each other again.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu Dragneel. I'll carve your name into my heart. I've always thought boys were jerks, for ignoring us girls and never really noticing us. This might just be the first time I'm wrong. But I might not even meet him again...but I can hope.

* * *

All three of them headed to the entrance ceremony. The principal of Fairy Tail Mage High, Makarov Dreyar introduced himself for a bit and welcomed everyone.

Then as soon as the ceremony finished, everybody rushed outside to see what class they were in and too meet up with their friends before class. Lucy walked slowly there. No sense in rushing when you're going to get smashed right?

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Someone tapped her shoulder on her way out. She whirled around hoping it was Natsu...well...it wasn't. It was Levy. They talked a bit and Levy started talking about Gajeel and how she couldn't believe that Gajeel agreed to go out with her.

I hope that's how it goes for me and Natsu. Wait, why am I bringing him up every second I get? I must be sick. Then an image of Natsu on her popped into view. Her face suddenly went red.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"Lu-chan are you alright? Your face is red and burning" I asked. Lucy shook me off saying she was fine but her face was still red as ever and getting brighter.

"You're turning into a tomato Lu-chan" I told her. I put my hand on her head just to make sure. Again, Lucy said she was fine, but I wasn't about to believe her.

" Okay but if you feel weird, come and tell me okay?" I questioned. Lucy just nodded.

We walked to the bulletin to check our classes.

Aaww...I'm not in Lu-chan's class. Oh! I beamed with delight, I'm in Gajeel's class. Gajeel walked up from behind me.

"You sure are, but can we go now?" He impatiently asked. I just nodded and I gave my partings to Lucy.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Okay...What kinds of crazy freaks are in my class? I looked up and found my name, looking around to see if I recognized anyone else's names. Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia. Lucy's in my class? Hmm...I guess I could chat it up with her...hopefully it won't be awkward.

I whirled around and right in front of me was Lucy. The VERY girl I was just thinking about. My face went red, then I noticed Lucy was also red and got even brighter.

"Are you sick" I asked. Then I realized she probably felt awkward talking to me out in the open...being the quiet girl she looked like.

"N-no" she stuttered. She turned to leave and I grabbed her wrist. What's going on with me? My body is moving without me. I forced myself to let go, but my heart wouldn't let me.

"W-wait" I called put to her while holding her wrist.

She turned to look at me. I melted...her deep chocolate eyes were staring at me. I wanted to say I loved her but I thought she'd feel weird if I said that.

"S-sorry about this morning. Can I look forward to hanging out with you more?" I interjected.

Her face turned beet red. "Sure!" She replied with a smile. I let her go and almost fell on my knees. Phew! That was close. I almost exploded my heart out there! I stared at my hand which held her wrist. I regretted letting her go. I wish I could hold her warm hands again and stay like that for all eternity.

Oh no! I'm running late. I ran to my class and saw Lucy. My seat was right next to hers, except mine was the window seat. All day, the teacher just talked about how new this must feel to us. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, more on Lucy.

Destiny, or fate brought me to Lucy again. Is this a sign? Am I meant to fall in love with her? Only time will tell...

* * *

**A/N So minna! What did you think? Was that too boring? I'm so excited to write this but I can't express it well. I'll do my best! Look forward to it! Till next time, ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Secret Attitude

**I have nothing really much to tell you for this author's note. I haven't updated fast because of school but other than that here is this chapter! I've been reading quite some Fairy Tail fanfics lately thanks to one of my friends. Have you heard of these authors: InLoveWithFairyTail and BlackLynx17 I recommend their fanfics! Kyaa the NaLu fluff! Oh, I guess I did have stuff to talk about. Well, enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update again soon!**

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

The bell rang. Natsu didn't get up, Lucy did. He was now staring into space. Lucy just walked out of the room. Gray came strolling into Natsu's class.

"Oy! Natsu! Hellloooo?" He started waving his hand in Natsu's face. Finally when he didn't react, he flung a fist at his face. This got his attention.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked around only to see no one was there. He turned to his side, no Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" he said to no one in particular.

"Who's Lucy?" Gray replied in obvious interest. Gray wondered if his rival had already set his eyes on a particular somebody. Natsu answered saying a blonde with glasses and a pony tail. He started blushing when he described her too.

"What is she a nerd?" Gray said in insult. Natsu was furious now. Gray his so-called rival, buddy, and almost-but not quite blood brother had insulted Lucy. His one and only girl he FINALLY fell in love with since his childhood friend, Lisanna left. He actually did surprise himself that he got over loving Lisanna, but who could blame him. It had been years since he'd SEEN or even TALKED to her after all. Without really thinking, Natsu started beating up Gray.

The teacher noticed, after all he was still in the room and all, but of course as far as fights go, nobody ever notices there's a teacher watching. He quickly walked over and tried to get between them yelling for them to stop and be in shame for fighting on the first day of school AND right in HIS face too.

What did Gray and Natsu do? Pay no attention to him and obviously enough, both grab one fist and punch directly in the face at the teacher for disrupting their "fight." Lucy was still at school, right outside the door really. Levy was talking with her until they heard the moving of desks from the class. She paid no attention to it until she heard someone say her name in a sentence. She came stomping in the room only to see her "crush" fighting with this half-dressed dark blue haired teen.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Lucy screamed. They stopped and looked at the blonde. Natsu in shock of her scary tone of voice stopped. Gray however took this as a chance to strike Natsu. BAM! Gray made contact with Natsu's face.

Lucy came stomping over at Gray and kicked him "there." Gray started wailing in pain. She was in a RAGE! She grabbed the back of both their shirts and dragged them full speed to the Principal's Office. She walked straight into the office without consulting anyone if she could speak to the Principal.

She had a chat with the Principal while the boys laid on the ground with stars in their eyes and birds flying around their heads. Principal Plue just said it was the first day of school and would FOR NOW excuse their actions, but warned them in a cute way.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Yeah. Sure you'll "excuse" their behavior ONLY this time. This so-called Principal was WAY too cheery. More then he should be. She pushed her chair back and whirled around. Woops. Her chair just smacked Gray and Natsu on the head sure to leave a mark.

She stopped and realized what just happened. SHE. Lucy Heartifilia of Heartifilia Corps. just got violent and dragged two ALREADY hurt people around half of the school. Boy was she gonna get it if her father found out. Not that her "father" really cared about at all.

Quickly she grabbed the two boys' arms and put them around her neck. She walked out of the Principal's Room and straight for the Health Room. She walked in. No one was there. Just great. I have to tend to these idiots' wounds ALL by myself. She walked to two bed and slammed them down on the beds. Woops! She used too much force.

Fortunately, Gray felt the impact and tried to bolt upward. He felt the pain of his "middle" and quickly laid back down and just yelled, "Hey! I felt that stupid!" He looked at who he just said it too. He realized it was girl, blonde with glasses and pony tail.

"Shut up! You're supposed to thank me for actually BRINGING you here. You ARE, oh I don't know...HEAVY?! AN FYI My name is Lucy! Lucy Heartifilia" I shot back at the disgusting teen with a smirk glued to my face.

"Well excuuusse me! I didn't ask to be brought here now did I?!" Gray replied in offense. He obviously didn't hear my name, that or he's deaf not to hear the word, Heartifilia! What the hell is wrong with Natsu's friends?!

"Okay fine then. I was GOING to actually help Natsu and you to treat your wounds but NOOOO! Never mind, I can just treat Natsu. He at least has half a brain to know to shut up when he's HURT!" I quickly shouted to the boy. I walked over to Natsu's side and sat down on his bed on the side. Gray, offended walked out of the room not caring whether he looked like a mess and had blood over his face. He didn't care, it was after school already anyway.

I stared at Natsu. He was asleep. I stood to get bandages and alcohol swabs. I FINALLY found some and treated Natsu as he slept. Phew! Done! I sat back down and stared at Natsu's sleeping face. He was sooo cute whe nhe slept. I guess I should get going before I'm late. I stood to leave. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed my wrist half-consciously and pulled me towards his bed. I blushed hard and almost landed right on top of him...AGAIN! I grabbed the bed sheets before I landed on him and just sat down. Soon, I too fell asleep, with Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I yawned quietly to myself. Wait...What? Where the hell am I? I was fighting with Gray...then Lucy came. Where am I? I looked to my side, there sleeping was Lucy. Hmmm, guess we're in the Health Room.

Never mind that! Lucy is here! Sleeping near me. I felt my head to see if i was dreaming, I was hot and wearing bandages too. I pinched my cheek, nope not dreaming. I felt for my phone inside my pocket. It was so late already. _11 30 pm_. Either no one saw us, no one bothered to wake us up, or they let us stay here. I switched my phone to the camera on it. I brought it near Lucy and took a picture of her sleeping.

There! My own personal picture of her. On the FIRST day of school too! This had got to be the best day EVER! Even though I got in a fight. I turned and saw Gray wasn't next to me on the other bed. Hehe! I have Lucy all to myself. I took the picture I just took on my phone and made it my lock screen. I also changed my password to _I HEART LUCY_.

"Oyasumi" I whispered. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hmmm...I had fun writing that. I was just here typing a continuation of what last chapter was and soon this idea came flashing into my head. I mentioned Lucy's father and Lisanna. They'll soon mix into the story. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4 - That Touch

**Hey guys! Haven't updated in a while, you must be so mad at me right now. How long has it been? A week or so? Well, I'll try update soon since my social studies homework is FINALLY OVER! Without further a due, Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Oh what the hell! I woke up practically IN Natsu's fucking arms! How the hell in this messed up world did that EVER happen?!

I mean one moment I'm just there taking CARE of Natsu and the next I'm sleeping with him?! Wait that came out wrong. Oh what?! I don't even care anymore. But fudge it, those arms. Muscular AND warm?!

I sighed. The more I go on and on in life the more fucking idiots I fall for. I've never even asked a single one of them out, let alone told them how I felt. I'm such a fudging idiotic moron. If I actually just told, EVEN just ONE guy I liked him, just maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be going over this cycle over and over.

I mean there was; Sting, Hughes, and Rogue. Sure, sure there was more but those were the main three I thought I'd never get over. Natsu...what the hell have you done to me?!

School life was supposed to be boring! I mean not that I don't like you and look forward to going to school now but ugggh! Okay, okay I enjoy seeing you. I fucking love all those moments I talk and spend time with you. But if I get caught up with you, my dad might CRUSH you and maybe me too.

Yeah, life. Gotta hate it. My mom, yeah she died when I was young. Surprised I haven't done drugs or anything myself. But my dad...he's the ONE and ONLY reason I've been single my whole life.

I'm afraid he'll do something to the guy if I get too close and in a relationship. I mean my dad is the owner of the biggest company, Heartifillia Corps. for heaven sake! But, instead of me doing the drugs, it's him. I don't even know if I love him anymore...

But, gotta move on with life. Can't stay stuck up in the past. That's just the way life is made. Either take it or leave it. Up to you.

I sighed once more. But seriously, over all the guys to fall for, why NATSU?!

Well for one thing, I have to stop thinking sooo much over Natsu. No way in hell am I going to become a stalker let alone obsessed!

For what felt like the last time, I sighed. Hai! I will stop, if possible at all. Okay. Okay. Lunch time!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Lunch time! Hahahaha finally! I'm starving!" I say out loud.

"Like one of them damn pigs!" Gray replied.

"Shut up Ice Princess! Besides..."I say.

I nudged him in the elbow with my hand by his face,"I know you're excited for lunch. Hehe. It's the only time you get to see YOUR Juvia"

"Psch make me! And hella no. At least I HAVE a girl, unlike you! Hahahha even Erza has Jellal! What do you have? Oh oh let me guess. I think it was...hmmm...Luigi?" Gray defended.

"That's Lucy dumbass! And helloooo?! It's what..." I counted on my fingers.

"It's only the third day of school! WTF?! You expect me to fall in love already? Being my rival, you've already settled down with Juvia and everyone knows it. All the more popularity for me, why not take the chance to gain more?"

Urrghhh! I'm lying already. Hahaha who am I kidding? Who cares about popularity? Well, I guess popularity is good, it catches Lucy's attention but it also means trouble for Lucy if I get fangirls upset for settling down with her. But who knows? Will Lucy even accept me? Let alone like me?

My heads hurting now. I woke up with Lucy, yes Lucy! In MY arms! I walked into the cafeteria half in my thoughts and half actually paying attention. I looked up, I saw Lucy. I ran straight towards her pushing away the people starting to crowd me. Lucy was getting farther and farther. I desperately pushed and pushed and eventually got Lucy's attention.

She got caught off guard though and bumped into some stranger in front of her.

"WTF! Why you bumping into me for blonde?! You got your shitty food all over me! What you gon' do? Dry clean it for me? I'll have you know I can't go anywhere with this crap all over me!" The stranger yelled picking Lucy up by the collar.

I ran over to her and the stranger.

"Get the hell off of her!" I yelled. I was sooo pissed off. Someone touching MY Lucy AND hurting her? I was NOT going to stand for it. NO way was I gonna let the guy go unhurt.

"Oh? Make me!" he smirked.

"I said get your fucking hands off of her!" I punched the guy down and covered Lucy, ready for a fight.

He stood up dusting the invisible dust off of his pants and wiping the blood off his face.

"You wanna go? I can take down both of you in one strike!" the stranger shouted.

"Oh really? I like see you try. Cuz' you're not touching MY Luce, not over MY dead body." I smirked.

By that time, Erza and the rest of our gang was running up to us. They were pissed off almost as much as I was. They were prepared to beat the guy up, but I knew I'd be getting it later too.

The stranger turned to look at my gang who crowded near me and Luce.

"W-wait..." he started looking at me more closely.

"R-rosy salmon hair, scaly scarf, onyx eyes" he stuttered.

He gulped. "Y-you're not THE Natsu Dragneel are you?"

"Haha yup that would be me" I replied while stretching my wrist and shoulders.

Suddenly he was scrambling to get up and run. It was just the third day of school, I would let him go...for now. I turned to look at Luce.

"You okay?" I asked with a worried face.

* * *

**A/N How was that? Hahaha I put more swearing x3 But that's why I changed this to rated T. All that violence and swearing was going to be added that's why. So how was Chapter 4? I haven't updated for a looong time so I hope this makes up for it. Was it expected? I got the idea one day while eating food but I never got to type it until now. Any suggestions for the next chapter? I've got a general idea but I need more inspiration. HAHAHA writer's block xD**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Can Take Care of Myself

**Yo minna! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had major decision making time on what Lucy's reaction would be. Of course, that was hard to decide but I guess Lucy will use her so-called "facade" so here we go!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"What the hell Natsu?!" I yelled.

Natsu was having trouble processing this information.

"What did I do?! I just saved your life and this is what I get?!" Natsu yelled.

"YES! What did you want from me? An all out hug thanking you like I was about to get murdered?! I'm not that girly to NOT know how to stand my grounds. I can take care of myself very well WITHOUT getting help from YOU! Not only did you just SERIOUSLY oh I don't know, EMBARRASS me in front of everyone but you ruined my clothes. And did I EVER get an APOLOGY ANYWAY? Umm let's see...NOOOO!" I yelled in rage.

I practically ran off into a sprint heading for the closest bathroom possible, pushing away the circle of people including Natsu's "crew" of people.

"Lu-Lucy!" he called but I ignored me and kept running.

Yeah it's like the first few days of school and would you look at how messed up my life is already?

I'm pretty sure I know myself. I USED to love him. But what can I do? Is it really worth it going up against all his fan girls just to be with him? I mean I hardly know the guy myself. For now all I can do is push him away...isn't it?

I ran and ran until I was out of the school and in the swings at my favorite park. Aah the memories...the good ones anyways.

I started tearing up. I was crying my heart out and wished someone, anyone would hug me and hold me while I let it all out. My heart was breaking. I hadn't EVER cried this much before, ESPECIALLY over a g guy. Not Sting, not Rogue, not Hughes, not anyone. Why Natsu? WHY?!

I couldn't hear it because my eyes were closed, puffy, and red but I was now being hugged. By who, I don't know. I couldn't see the person's face but I could tell whoever it was tried to say something but closed their mouth.

"Go. Let it all out. I'm here for you." the person whispered. So as instructed, I really did let it all out. I cried for what felt like an hour.

The person began to pat my back and helped me to the bench as I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy! Where are you!? I had already ran out of school looking desperately for Lucy. I don't care about Erza, Gray, and the others right now. Lucy is more important.

Seriously. i dirtied her clothes, practically GOT her INVOLVED int the stranger's clothes. The least I could have done was MADE the guy say sorry but my stupid reputation gets the better of me. No one knows my life's past troubles, or of my reputation as a gang leader I guess you could call it? Most school kids don't know to the least I should say? Only my gang of Erza and the others know. They saved me after all.

I turned and face planted into the pole because I wasn't paying attention. But no, it didn't hurt. I was used to this. My parental abuse was far worse than this. I can still see and remember it bright as day.

I finally focused on the matter at hand. Lucy. I don't have time to go thinking about my past NOW. That doesn't matter. What matters NOW is ONLY Lucy. I will find her. I didn't make the guy apologize so the least I should do is apologize myself.

* * *

**A/N And bam! Fifth chapter is up! You've been waiting and here it is! I've recently read some romance so my ideas are popping up out of nowhere! Expect more and more updates! Read my new other fanfic too! It's only one chapter so far but it will get better. I promise! OMG! I have a Winter Dance at school tomorrow. But we still have to wear uniforms...the day right before my Winter Break! Thank god! Okay bye!**

**OMG WAIT! Haha! Who do you think was hugging Lucy? I have an idea of who it's goign to be. I just want to hear your opinion x333 okay now you can go right after you REVIEW!  
**


End file.
